fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot '''(クラッシュ・バンディクー''' Kurasshu Bandikuu) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Originally planned to be named Willie the Wombat, he is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. Appearances * Crash Bandicoot (1996) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) * CTR: Crash Team Racing (1999) * Crash Bash (2000) * Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (2002) * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced/Crash Nitro Kart (2003) * Crash Bandicoot Purple/Crash Twinsanity (2004) * Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) * Crash Boom Bang! (2006) * Crash of the Titans (2007) * Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008) * Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (2009) * Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 2 (2010) * Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) Friends * Rayman * Spyro * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Aku Aku * Red * Chuck * Bomb * Aladdin * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Duchess * Thomas O'Malley * Tod * Pappara The Rapper Enemies * Dr. Neo Cortex * Uka Uka * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile * N. Tropy * Papu Papu Trivia * Crash was originally named Willy the Wombat and was created as a much bulkier character. During production of the first game, the marketing director of Universal Interactive Studios insisted that Crash be named "Wez", "Wuzzles" or "Wizzy the Wombat". Crash was given his final name due to his tendency to smash crates. He was also given his name from the fact that the name Willy Wombat was already trademarked and that if Universal didn't accept Crash Bandicoot, then Naughty Dog would drop the project. * In Crash of the Titans, Crash asks "Nina?" when Tiny tells him and Aku Aku about how she took over Cortex's plans. This is the first time he is ever heard mentioning another character's name. * In Crash of the Titans, Crash says "Pancakes!" at the end of the main console versions. However, in the GBA version, this is extended to "Pancakes? I thought you'd never ask!" for unknown reasons. The latter is possibly the only full sentence Crash has ever said so far in the games. ** Despite this, Crash can speak full, fluent sentences in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken, the manga series based off of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. * Crash, Aku Aku and Cortex are the only characters to appear in every single Crash game while Aku Aku has a cameo appearance in Crash Tag Team Racing, Doctor Neo Cortex appears as a multiplayer character in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced and Crash being the only one to make a full appearance and be a playable character in every game. * In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, when Crash is burned, he briefly changes to his Crash 1 model. This also happens in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. * Crash was originally supposed to have spots on his back, but they were removed. Crash's original hair was a box-ish mohawk, but it was then changed to look spikier. * Crash's design is different in Japan, having had his teeth made smaller and his eyes bigger to appeal better to the Japanese market. This design is included as a secret costume in Crash Tag Team Racing. * In the Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2011 he was voted as the eleventh best video game character. * Crash getting an extra life by collecting 100 Wumpa Fruits could be inspired by the Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario series, as Sonic and Mario need to collect 100 rings/coins and get an extra life respectively. * In one of Crash's early designs, he was going to have a tail. * Crash's victory dance was actually carried over from Japan. In fact, an advertisement for one of the games in Japan features Crash (as well as other characters) doing said dance in front of a large, screaming audience. * On the Cartoon Network show MAD, there is a skit called Franklin & Crash, which is a parody of Franklin & Bash. It involves Crash taking Bash's place, and both he and Franklin must help the Prince from Katamari Damacy win a trial against Sonic. * One of Crash's concept designs had him wear a black mask, making him resemble Zorro. * In Crash of the Titans ''and ''Crash Mind Over Mutant, Crash will get dizzy if attempting his Spin Attack for too long. However in Crash Of The Titans, Crash's spin can be upgraded to infinite, meaning he can spin without getting dizzy at all. * Starting with The Wrath of Cortex and all other games after it except the Vicarious Visions era, Crash's belly button is no longer part of his design. * In the Japanese version of Crash Boom Bang!, Crash has a larger head, eyes in the shape of Pac-Man's, and different shoes. This is due to the fact it was the first game to be developed by a Japanese team, meaning the characters have the looks they've always had in Japanese artwork and promotions. * Crash has been confirmed to be one of most popular western protagonists in Japan. * Crash is the only character in the series to have had either official or potential love interests: in this case, Tawna and Pasadena. * During 2007, Crash has been crowned as a symbolic mascot for the School and Youth Programs, as a part of The Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. * Although not being an official character in the game, according to statics, Crash, along with Cortex had been the most requested IP's in the All-Stars Battle Royale franchise by Sony. * Crash was purposely designed with no neck to make his design simpler and take fewer polygons to render. * Crash is referenced in Johnny Test in the case that Johnny and Dukey frequently play a game called Smash Badger, who has to break boxes and get fruit. * In Crash Bandicoot, if the player is idle for a few seconds, Crash will launch a wumpa fruit in the air, which will fall on him, releasing purple juice. * Crash's favorite food is Wumpa Fruit. * In Spyro: Year of the Dragon, there are two references to Crash. They are found in two Midnight Mountain levels. In the level Haunted Tomb, when one of the dogs asks Spyro a riddle, one of the answers is a bandicoot. In Desert Ruins, there are two egg titles, which can be viewed from the atlas, "Krash Kangaroo I" and "Krash Kangaroo II" which reference the first two installments of the Crash Bandicoot series. Those two eggs can only be acquired by Sheila the Kangaroo. In the Nintendo DS version of the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, Crash can also be seen being roasted over a fire in Dante's Freezer. In addition, in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, at one point, Crash can be found frozen in ice in the ground in the Celestial Caves. * Despite being portrayed as dumb and dimwitted, Crash does seem to possess intelligence. This is supported by the fact Crash can operate most vehicles and weaponry he comes across with ease. In 'Nitro Kart', when he thinks about taking control of Velo's empire, he predicts it would be boring, not only for him but the spectators. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Bandicoots